The present invention generally relates to input devices for medical information systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to hygienic input devices for medical information systems.
Medical information systems such as picture archiving and communications systems (PACS) are used to store patient information. The patient information stored in a PACS may include various types of information such as patient medical history, imaging data, test results, and diagnosis information. Because the various types of information may be gathered at various times and in a variety of locations, the PACS system provides a convenient centralized storage location that provides access to medical information from numerous locations.
One example of the numerous locations where patient information stored in a medical information system may be accessed from is within or near operating rooms. During the course of surgery, medical personnel may desire to access patient information stored in a medical information system. For example, medical personnel may desire to view ultrasound or CT images taken of a patient's anatomy. By accessing images of a patient's anatomy in close temporal proximity to the time of surgery, medical personnel may find it easier to navigate a patient's anatomy and more quickly treat a patient's illness.
Alternatively, medical personnel may desire to enter new information into the system regarding a currently ongoing medical procedure. For example, medical personnel may enter a patient's name and other information associated with an image being obtained during an ongoing invasive or non-invasive medical procedure. Similarly, medical personnel may enter diagnostic or treatment information.
In typical systems, medical personnel interact with a medical information system such as a PACS through a local computer terminal. The local computer terminal typically includes devices such as a keyboard or mouse. Medical personnel enter data into the computer terminal by typing on the keyboard or manipulating the mouse.
Entering data using the keyboard and mouse utilized with existing systems requires medical personnel to physically contact the keyboard or mouse. Because the keyboard and mouse may have bacteria and other germs on their surfaces, physical contact between medical personnel and either the keyboard or mouse exposes medical personnel to the bacteria and other germs. Such exposure is commonly referred to as a violation of the integrity of an individual's sterile field. To remedy violations of a sterile field, medical personnel that have come into contact with a non-sterile object must re-sterilize.
For medical personnel in an operating room, re-sterilizing usually includes re-scrubbing and new gloves. Consequently, each time medical personnel access a typical medical information system, in or near an operating room, by typing on a keyboard or manipulating a mouse, the medical personnel are forced to re-scrub their hands and put on new gloves. Re-scrubbing and re-gloving may become cumbersome and time consuming, and may discourage medical personnel from accessing medical information systems.
Consequently, it may be preferable to have a system where medical personnel do not have to physically contact unsterile or contaminated input devices to access the medical information system. In addition, it may be preferable to have a medical information system where medical personnel do not violate the integrity of the sterile field when interacting with the medical information system.
Also, computer terminals connected to medical information systems are sometimes installed in a fixed location like a room with a desk. To interact with the computer terminal, medical personnel have to trek to the location where the computer terminal is located. With computers limited to fixed locations, a computer terminal may not be conveniently located and accessible during a medical procedure.
To reduce the inconvenience of having to walk to where a computer is located, some medical information systems use a computer terminal that is installed on a portable structure. Like the computer terminal installed in a fixed location, the computer terminal installed on the portable structure is connected to a power source through a cord plugged into a standard floor or wall outlet. Similarly, communication between the computer terminal installed on the portable structure and the medical information system is conducted through a communication wire run between a communication port on the computer terminal and a communication terminal in a wall or floor jack.
While the physical connections provided by the power cord and communication wire provide the operability of the computer terminal installed on the portable structure, the physical connections also limit the operability of the computer terminal. For example, ease of use of the computer terminal is hampered by the presence of the power cord and communication wires. First, the lengths of the power cord and communication wires limit the range of movement of the portable structure. Second, medical personnel must maneuver the cord and wires in order to position the portable structure and such maneuvering may require medical personnel to violate the integrity of their sterile field by touching the wires. Third, the cord and wires present a tripping hazard for medical personnel. Fourth, unplugging the cord and communication wire to move the computer terminal may require rebooting the terminal.
Consequently, it may be preferable to have a portable computer terminal that operates without having a power cord plugged into a standard wall or floor outlet. In addition, it may be preferable to have a portable computer terminal that operates without having a communication wire running between a communication port on a computer terminal and a communication terminal located on a floor or wall.